Life Stained Eyes
by Jaeh
Summary: Anakin's fall/turn to the Dark Side in someone else’s eyes. 3 people, 3 points of views. All OCs.


Summary: Anakin's fall in someone else's eyes. OC alert.

A/N: Anakin's Teenage "Admirer". May be kind of fangirl-ish, but it isn't. The "favorite" things are just made up.

Disclaimer: Everyone knows who own Star Wars, right? xD I hope so xD

ANAKINANAKINANAKINANAKINANAKINANAKINANAKIN

I watched some broadcast on the HoloNet News, anxiously awaiting His return from another one of his definitely amazing victories.

Who else but Anakin Skywalker – the Hero With No Fear?

I have followed his story ever since I first saw him on the News – followed his record from Padawan to Knight(as much as my amateur slicing can find out, anyway)… I could definitely say that I am his _biggest_ fan…

I know everything about him – well, almost everything, anyway. From his favorite color (blue, which is also the color of his lightsaber and his striking eyes), favorite diner (Dex's, he spends too much time in there with his former Master Obi-Wan Kenobi… it's down the main highway, a corner and a few buildings to the left…) to his favorite animal (cats – this information came from a cheesy teen holozine, and I don't trust cheesy holozines).

All I could say is that he is the _greatest_ Jedi who has ever lived in the entire galaxy (the hottest one too, but let's not go into that.) _He's my hero._ He's the best there is. I just know it.

I watched their transport land in the background, and the reporters flock to get their share of the story. Anakin stepped down – Master Kenobi hanging in the background, far from the news crew.

"The Separatist forces has scattered…" Anakin gave a full account of what transpired – at least as much information as he can tell. He repeatedly glanced to his side, seemingly expecting Master Kenobi to join in and help with all the questions being thrown at him. Master Kenobi just nodded at him, amusement clear on his face – he didn't even try to conceal it. I laughed and found myself slipping into one of my daydreams (I'll watch the news later – it'll be in their archives, anyway)…

I wonder if I would ever meet Anakin Skywalker. I wonder if, at some point in my life, I would ever need him to save me…

* * *

**Two years later…**

"He's coming! Quick – take your brother, Milli, and go hide in the safe room. Don't come out unless we say so!"

Tears started to flood my eyes, and I hugged my parents in the midst of all the confusion and chaos. My little brother clutched both their legs, and they gave us both kisses and hugged us back so tight – like it was their last.

We knew with absolute certainty that it _was_ the last.

"I love you mom, dad." I said, sobbing against my dad's shirt. He told me to take care of my brother, and to protect him from the Empire.

"I love you pumpkin." He pressed my nose like he did when I was younger. It took all of my concentration not to wail louder and just to smile at him sadly.

"I will never forget you dad."

My mom took me next, and gave my brother to my dad. Mom kissed me on the forehead and hugged me, tears flowing freely down her face.

"We will always be with you in the Force, my dear. Don't you ever forget that." She pinched my cheeks, and smiled sadly. "I love you, Millie."

"I love you too, mom."

I took my brother and headed to the bunker. I allowed myself one last glance. Dad was already crouched down behind an over-turned table, blaster ready in hand. Mom sat beside him, loading new power cells in her blaster. She mouthed 'go'. I nodded and pulled my brother close to me. We entered the bunker.

The door slid shut.

Did I just hear someone scream? I closed my eyes, and brought myself back to two years ago.

Two years ago – when the only threat was that stuck up girl that keeps harassing me in class.

When I only had to run for my physical education grade, not my life.

When the only thing I had to protect was my lunch from the bullies who grabs anybody's lunch regardless of who they were

When all I worried about was whether He would come back safe.

He. Anakin Skywalker.

"Anakin Skywalker will save us." I said to myself. "I know he will. Mom said he just went away somewhere – that he escaped that awful Jedi Purge and will come back to rescue everyone from the stupid Empire."

"Hear that, Miiko? Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker would come and save us!" I told my brother. "He will save mom, and dad – all of us!"

"You really think so?" Miiko whispered uncertainly, and clutched my arm tighter. I placed my other arm around him, hugging him protectively.

"I'm sure." I said quietly to reassure my brother. Even if I wasn't sure myself.

"The Hero with No Fear. Anakin Skywalker will come and save us." I repeated. "He will stop that stupid Darth Vader like he stopped Count Dooku."

Miiko wiped his eyes on my sleeve. I crouch down, and wiped the tears from his eyes with my thumbs. "The Hero with No Fear will save us Miiko – Anakin Skywalker! Remember him? So stop crying, okay?"

Miiko nodded, and hugged me. "I love you, Milli."

"I love you too, little brother." I replied. I struggled not to cry – my brother needed to see strength, not weakness.

We suddenly heard footsteps and voices. My brother hid behind me. I turned around, wincing with each shout of 'clear!' outside. "Miiko, listen to me. I want you to hide inside that huge storage box over there, alright? Don't come out until you hear silence, okay? Or until I call you. If you come out and I'm not here, j-" My voice broke. I coughed, and tried to hold my tears back. I didn't succeed. "-just stay here, and when you feel like it is safe to come out, you run out and look for good people – not the people wearing those stupid tacky uniforms like on the news, okay?" The voices were getting louder.

Miiko nodded solemnly. He touched my face. "Don't cry, Milli. Anakin Skywalker would save us, remember?"

I nodded with a smile. "Yes, little brother. I remember. Run along now."

Miiko ran to the storage box and closed the door. I moved away from the box – so I won't lead any attention to it – and grabbed a blaster from a shelf.

Who cares if I didn't know how to use it properly – people in holovids just point and shoot. Besides, this is the only thing that could protect me right now.

The door slid open.

"Drop your weapon!"

I dropped the useless old thing and ducked under a table. I crawled behind a crate, and made my way to the back of the Stormtroopers. They were firing everywhere – I could only hope my brother wasn't hit.

And that's when I saw Him.

Darth Vader. The mask was even more menacing in person. I wanted to say something – to condemn him to hell, for killing all those people, my friends, my parents.

But instead, I stared, shivering with fright. I wanted to run outside – but then I remembered my brother still inside the crate. I could not leave him.

Darth Vader walked towards me slowly. His huge, black form slowly filled my sight, and I backed away. I would do anything to keep away from him.

"Anakin Skywalker would save me. The Hero With No Fear." I repeated over and over again to myself, while I backed away, unconsciously towards my brother's box. I took a cautious glance, and saw his box ridden with holes.

I knew he was dead.

I could not cry, not in front of Him. "I hate you." I whispered, and stopped when I hit the box. "Anakin Skywalker would save me." I repeated to myself again.

I watched Him take out his lightsaber, glowing bloody red. I closed my eyes. I knew I was going to die – but it was okay. At least I would be with my family in the Force again.

There was one last thing that slipped out of my lips before I felt something fiery and fierce piercing through my abdomen.

"Where are you, Anakin Skywalker?"

VADERVADERVADERVADERVADERVADERVADERVADER

It's my first Star Wars Fanfic – please go easy on me. For a 4-year Star Wars fan who writes a lot... *laughs*

I have three chapters for this. ^^

Please Review!

-Jaeh ^^


End file.
